Pésima mañana
by LuceroEli
Summary: La perdición de Adrien fue quedarse callado. Ni siquiera intento detenerla por segunda ocasión, simplemente la vio alejarse.


_**Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc**_

_**One-shot AU**_

**Pésima mañana**

Adrien aparco el auto con una sonrisa en su rostro. Espero unos momentos antes de abrir la puerta y bajar para encaminarse hacia el restaurante, que yacía avistado a la derecha desde su posición; solo siendo separado por el pavimento. Respiro hondo, con el corazón latiéndole a gran velocidad, estaba nervioso, no podía negarlo. Pero también se sentía demasiado ansioso y feliz.

Había llegado el día perfecto en el que profesaría su sincero amor por la joven con quien mantenía una relación. Sin duda aprovecharía la situación. Trato de calmarse, inhalando y exhalando varias veces. Y así, poco a poco, sus manos todavía aferradas al volante, dejaron de temblar. Ladeo la cabeza, observando la entrada del local. Gente adinerada salía y entraba continuamente. Muchos de ellos eran parejas sonriéndose entre sí. Por un segundo la envidia nublo sus sentidos, pero rápidamente sacudió la cabeza.

«_Yo también tengo una novia, y aunque no estemos siempre juntos, no significa que no nos amemos_»

⸺Demostrare cuanto la amo hoy mismo.⸺ susurro el joven de hebras doradas.

El modelo aparto las manos del timón y las llevo al cinturón de su asiento. Se libro de la correa que lo había tenido preso todo el trayecto, después de dejar su casa con apremio. Bajo del auto y cerró la puerta rápidamente. Ya estando de pie ante el establecimiento, se dicto a marchar lo que le quedaba de camino, para llegar a su objetivo. Ingreso, moviéndose con aparente soltura. Y pronto busco al asistente del lugar que mantenía archivada la lista de las personas que habían hecho una reservación anteriormente. Todo el trámite solo por cenar, según dicen, en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad; ese ideal era algo que resbala de la mente del rubio, completamente. El Agreste simplemente había elegido aquel lugar porque a ella le gustaban los hámsters. Éste exhibía muchos como adornos, para deleite de los comensales.

Descubrió a la persona que era de su interés, en el centro del enorme salón, parado detrás de un atril, leyendo algunos papeles sueltos a su alcance. Un par de parejas hicieron fila para que él les verificara el apartado de sus mesas. El de ojos verdes se unió a ellos. Cuando esas personas desaparecieron de su vista, supo que había llegado su turno de hablar.

⸺ Disculpé, hace una semana hice una reservación para dos, con el nombre de Adrien Agreste.⸺ comento en un tono bajo, pero lo suficientemente audible para que el sujeto escuchara su voz.

El metre ensancho los ojos por la sorpresa de tener ante su persona, al hijo de Gabriel Agreste. Muchos estaban al tanto del famoso modelo, y también de que ahora despegaba su carrera como cantante de un grupo musical. No lo reconoció porque se encontraba totalmente cubierto y disfrazado, de pies a cabeza. Reviso la lista con urgencia, encontrándolo casi al comienzo de esta.

⸺ Si, por supuesto⸺ el trabajador señalo con el dedo índice su seudónimo de nacimiento-. Aquí esta.

⸺ ¿De casualidad, ha venido una chica a corroborar su cupo en este lugar?⸺ pregunto Adrien de pronto. Su inquietud era notable⸺. Responde al nombre de Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Su interlocutor asintió.

⸺ Ustedes comparten la misma mesa⸺ menciono el de traje, antes de hacer una seña con el brazo-. Él lo llevara con su compañera.

El joven se volvió y vio a un camarero, acercándose. Fue guiado al segundo piso. Mientras subía las escaleras se preguntó si estuvo bien que reservara con su nombre real. Sabía a la perfección, que no era extremadamente aclamado por la gente como tal. Solo lo conocían por el apellido de su padre. El millonario Agreste; el más grande, talentoso y próspero modista de París, probablemente, también de la misma Francia. No estaba seguro, pero tampoco quería corroborarlo. Luego estaban los fans y la prensa, los amarillistas eran los peores. Estos últimos parecían querer hundir a su progenitor a través de él. No escondía que ya lo habían intentado 5 años atrás, y para su suerte no les funciono correctamente el plan. Fracasaron.

Había cuidado su imagen todo ese tiempo y lo seguiría haciendo. Su propósito, mas allá de verse temeroso por defraudar a Gabriel, era su amada. Moriría si alguna vez, uno de esos reporteros, le revelara cosas desagradables sobre su integridad, poniendo en duda su genuino amor por ella. El solo imaginarlo, le helaba la sangre. Por ese motivo su perfil era bajo, aunque eso no los alejaba, aun lo mantenían vigilado las 24 horas tratando de captar un mínimo desliz de su parte, para así arruinarle la existencia.

De cierta forma, quizás exageraba. Ellos no estaban enterados de su amorío con Marinette. La chica era un dato ajeno, que esos conspiradores, ignoraban de la vida del modelo. Adrien lo quiso de ese modo y su novia igual. Así que pensaban que era alguien soltero o incluso gay. Una vez esa especulación, en que lo pintaban como homosexual, se propago a cada rincón de la capital. Era de esperarse que algo así sucedería, luego de que saliera impreso en los titulares de un periódico. Por un tiempo fue la burla de muchos y la decepción de otros. Aunque tampoco es que le importara de sobremanera. Solo llegaron a esa conclusión porque no lo veían salir con mujeres. Constantemente hubo esa confusión al espiar a su círculo de amigos públicos, que realmente para el muchacho, solo eran unos conocidos. La cuestión es que, en su mayoría, solían ser de su mismo sexo.

Sus verdaderos amigos se rieron de él de todos modos, aunque lo hicieron adrede, ya que sabían del noviazgo entre la euroasiática y su persona. Con todo, él siempre salía inmutable de sus comentarios fuera de lugar. Recordó una ocasión en que se mofo de ellos, hábilmente.

⸺ A ver, déjame pensar, si en otro universo tú fueras gay, ya no estarías con Mari entonces ⸺sonrió Nino con socarronería⸺. A menos que ella sea un hombre. ¿Cuál sería su nombre?... Marín... Mario…

⸺Yo le pondría Marius, suena mejor-opino la morena soltando una risita ⸺Y como se que mi amiga es muy hermosa, su versión masculina debe mirarse llamativa sin duda. Si, eso. Un joven considerablemente apuesto.

⸺Pues entonces no me importaría ser homosexual en esa dimensión ⸺respondió el blondo seguro de sí mismo⸺. Saldría con Marius, y solo con él.

Ellos tras escuchar aquel argumento que destilaba todo, menos falsedad y titubeo, fueron incapaces de evitar cruzar sus miradas anonadados. Se lo dijeron en broma, para molestarlo nada más. No obstante, Adrien se lo había tomado enserio.

El chico llego a la segunda planta. Las manos que reposaban dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, las percibió empapadas de sudor. La ansiedad estaba afectándole más de lo esperado. Con la inseguridad abarcando gran parte de su mente, acaricio la superficie de material aterciopelado, guardado en el lado izquierdo. Resoplo, empezando a distinguir el panorama que se le presentaba. Todavía no queriendo coincidir con ese par de zafiros que tanto había anhelado ver, durante casi tres largos años. El tiempo se tornó asfixiante, pero aguanto y valió la pena. Ella ahora estaba cerca, sin ningún impedimento de por medio. Su relación de pareja volvería a retomar el camino como era debido. No habría obstáculos entre ambos porque los impediría a toda costa.

En esa sección no había muchos comensales, eran pocos a comparación de los que permanecían en el nivel inferior. Varias de las mesas se pintaban desocupadas. Al fondo pudo distinguir un piano blanco de cola. Y más a la derecha, los vitrales que apresaban a los pequeños roedores. Dos niños se encontraban cerca a los animalitos, junto a una chica que estaba inclinada, apoyando las manos en sus rodillas. La muchacha conversaba con los niños animadamente, rotando su visión de los hámsters a los infantes. El modelo hizo ademan de acercarse, sintiéndose atraído por la escena; más apenas avanzo tres pasos, que el mozo llamo su atención de un carraspeo.

Adrien ladeo la cabeza. El mesero le estaba indicando que lo siguiera. Sin oponerse, el cantante obedeció. Era de esperarse, pues, atestiguo cuando el metre informó sobre la posición de su reserva, al joven frente a él. Ese muchacho conocía a la perfección, el punto de encuentro con su princesa.

Una vez llegaron a la mesa apartada, el rubio adopto una expresión desencajada. No pudo visualizar a su novia en ninguno de los asientos. Se giro hacia su guía, enarcando una ceja.

⸺ ¿En dónde está ella? ⸺inquirió con incertidumbre.

⸺ Probablemente fue al tocador. ⸺contesto su servidor en un encogimiento de hombros.

Después de eso el modelo tomo asiento en una de las sillas, permitiendo al camarero retirarse. Por casi un minuto se entretuvo con el salero puesto en la mesa. Lo hacía girar entre sus dedos, mientras esperaba por la aparición de la azabache. Pero se detuvo al hacer memoria de algo. En su mente apareció la imagen de aquella joven, observando a los hámsters. Ésta tenía el cabello oscuro y corto, muy similar a como lucia el peinado de su pareja, actualmente. Además, parecían gustarle los hámsters también. Se puso en pie de un brinco, y sin demora paseo la mirada por el panorama en donde la había visto antes. Ella todavía se encontraba delante de esas jaulas, pero ahora estaba sola, sin compañía de otros. Se encamino a su encuentro, evitando verse apurado a través del acecho efectuado por la clientela, que por alguna razón se interesaron en él. Quizás se debía a la ropa extravagante que llevaba.

Cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de mostrarse junto a la chica, se paro en seco. Fue inevitable por el vibrar de su celular dentro de la casaca que portaba. De un movimiento brusco y rápido saco el aparato. Gruño por lo bajo al darse cuenta de que se trataba de su mejor amigo.

"_¡Demonios Nino, arruinas el momento!"_

El de hebras doradas alzo sus esmeraldas y vio como la muchacha empezaba mover la cabeza en su dirección. De golpe guardo el teléfono, centrándose en su contraria. Y antes que divisara siquiera su anatomía, se impulsó cubriéndole ambos ojos con las manos. Eso impidió que se volviera, pero también provoco un pequeño grito de sorpresa por parte de la afectada.

⸺ ¿Quién soy? Adivina.⸺ el blondo sonrió divertido.

Marinette salió del baño, totalmente refrescada. Dentro, se estuvo empapando la piel expuesta con el agua del lavabo, porque no soportaba el calor abrazador que despedía el ambiente. Ni siquiera con el aire acondicionado pudo sobrellevarlo. Camino hacia su mesa, esperando encontrar a Adrien de una buena vez. La decepción la abordo de nuevo. Ya había aguardado mucho tiempo, y él aún no se dignaba en hacer acto de presencia. Tomo asiento lanzando un suspiro. Jugueteo un rato con sus dedos en la superficie de madera, hasta que escucho su móvil vibrar. Era un mensaje. La franco-asiática reviso su bandeja cuando tuvo el objeto entre manos.

**Luka:** _**Mari, ¿Sucedió Algo malo?**_

_: Por qué lo preguntas._

**Luka**:_**Nino hace poco le envió un mensaje a Adrien. Pero él no respondió, a pesar de haberlo visto.**_

La de ojos azules se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano libre. Se sintió una verdadera tonta, ¿Cómo pudo obviar lo más básico? Ella desde un principio pudo haberse comunicado con el modelo, tan solo necesitaba marcar su numero o enviar un mensaje de texto. Escribió una rápida frase al guitarrista, diciendo que se encargaría del problema. Seguidamente ubico en sus contactos la fotografía de su novio. Presiono la imagen, accediendo a la línea de llamada en curso.

El Agreste entrecerró los parpados, riendo suavemente. La muchacha se removía inquieta, tratando de soltarse, y eso ante sus esmeraldas, le resulto chistoso y tierno. Comprendió que no había cambiado en nada esos últimos años. El vivir en China, no la afecto. No negaba que, si lo llego a creer, sobre todo cuando la recibió en el aeropuerto junto a sus amigos y familiares. Sin embargo, se estaba percatando de que solo fue la impresión de no haberla visto por tanto tiempo. Apego su cuerpo al de ella de manera retadora.

⸺ Vamos… princesa, di mi nombre y te dejare libre.⸺ le susurro cerca de su oído.

La aludida se tensó más de lo que ya mostraba su cuerpo.

⸺ Yo…yo… ya le… dije que no so…soy la pe…persona que esta… buscando.⸺ tartamudeo su prisionera muy nerviosa y con las mejillas coloradas.

Otra vez esos balbuceos que tanto extraño escuchar en persona. Sonaron adorables al llegar a los tímpanos del musico, según su criterio propio. Aunque lo volvió a emitir en voz baja como las veces anteriores, no se fastidio cuando agudizo su oído para entenderla.

De repente la canción que señalaba una llamada entrante en su celular, lo saco de su ensimismamiento. Arrugo el entrecejo, rechinando los dientes. El recuerdo de su amigo le molesto, y creyendo que era este último, ignoro los dos intentos que realizo por comunicarse con él. La gente, irritada de la bulla, le instaba a que contestara, pero hizo caso omiso.

La dama entre sus brazos, estiro las suyas para alcanzar con las manos el dorso de las del rubio, luego de que la presión en sus ojos disminuyera considerablemente. Al rozar sus nudillos con las yemas, atisbo que había acertado en su acción. Dudosa, ciño sus palmas en los dedos del sujeto. Ejerció un poco de fuerza para alejar las grandes manos de su rostro, lamentablemente, la suerte no la acompañaba ese día. Pues, nuevamente percibió como su asaltante endurecía su agarre. Se vio indefensa y a merced de un completo desconocido.

Desde que ese hombre la confundió con otra, supo que no era la persona que esperaba. Por ende, quiso gritarle o pegarle para que la soltara; incluso, le revelo que ella no era la chica que éste pensaba que era. Pero al parecer no le creyó en absoluto. Sabía que, de cierta forma, su modo de hablar, no podría convencer a nadie. Y mucho menos en aquella situación, en donde el tipo la tenía apretada con su torso y cadera. Su voz apenas salía de sus cuerdas vocales, con poca fuerza y temblando, además. Todo por culpa de su maldita timidez, que no podía desenvolverse como quisiera. A simple vista parecían los típicos enamorados que jugaban al adivino quién está de tras de mí. Ese bobo acto que podía engañar a cualquiera.

Se escucho por tercera insistencia, el tono de llamada de su opresor. Deseo con todo su ser a que esta vez, atendiera su dispositivo.

⸺ ¿Chat Noir?

La cautiva intercepto la voz de una mujer cerca a ellos. Más precisamente a sus espaldas. Le dio la impresión de que las palabras pronunciadas, iban dirigidas hacia el muchacho, quien se crispo al instante por consecuencia de oírlas. Sus pieles seguían manteniendo contacto, fue inevitable el notarlo. Imploro que aquella extraña, conociera al depravado que tenía detrás. Solo así, podría escapar de la tortura emocional que tomaba cabida en su interior.

Marinette había marcado el contacto de Adrien; la primera intromisión se sintió extraña, ya que al mismo tiempo que empezó a sonar los pitidos de la línea en espera, pudo oír el tono de una canción. Ella se volvió para mirar en todas las direcciones. Los otros comensales hicieron lo mismo, pero contemplando un punto en especial. La fémina, influenciada por la mayoría, pozo sus zafiros en esa parte del salón. Se encontró con las siluetas de dos enamorados, que desde su punto de vista parecían estar abrazados. Estaban cerca de las cupulas de los hámsters No los apreciaba muy bien, ya que se situaban algo apartados de su mesa, de hecho, a una gran distancia. Según los murmullos que pudo captar de las personas cercanas, el sonido venia de la ropa del chico.

La noción del tiempo se le fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, contemplando a ese par, que cuando quiso darse cuenta, la música de Michael Jackson que desprendía el aparato de aquel sujeto, se apagó junto con el intento de llamada fallida al de esmeraldas. Acabo escuchando su voz, pero era simplemente la que gravo para el buzón. La euroasiática corto la comunicación. No quería enviarle un mensaje. Se giro, rompiendo el contacto visual con la parejita.

_«Tal vez solo sea una coincidencia»_

Trato de llamar de nuevo, y otra vez se escuchó el tema de _"Smooth Criminal"_. Desvió la mirada. El gentío comenzó a quejarse del hombre que todavía estrechaba a su novia. No parecía querer soltarla, así como tampoco simulaba tener el interés por responder a la llamada. Algunos meseros se aproximaron a él, vio que le decían algo y casi enseguida se retiraban. Esos sucesos se le tornaron sumamente raros a la chica. La sospecha se infiltro en su mente. Marinette en el cuarto pitido, termino el proceso de conexión con la otra línea. Solo era una inocente prueba, con el propósito de quitarse las dudas. Porque el que ocurra por segunda ocasión, sobrepasa cualquier nivel de azares en el destino.

Por reflejo, estrujo su teléfono. Evidentemente, desmantelar los hechos ante sus propios ojos, le causaba malestar. Bajo la vista, depositando el celular en su regazo. Voltear ahora le supo muy amargo y difícil. Pero no quería observar esa escena, ya no. Sus cielos, la llevaron a percatarse del tiempo que había transcurrido desde que dejo el tocador. Unos míseros cinco minutos, que a la joven se le presentaron como horas. Al menos eso se pintaba en la hora de su pantalla móvil. Un corto interludio basto, para destrozarle los ánimos.

Se levanto de la silla, sujetando con la mano derecha su aparato intercomunicador. Corrió la atención en las escaleras que hacían de puente con el primer piso. Empero, al moverse, sus pasos la condujeron a un camino diferente. Su cuerpo no le respondía, y éste avanzaba como si tuviera consciencia de sus actos. Trato de resistirse, pero fue en vano. Pronto incluso, le fue imposible ver a otro lado; sus iris, dejándose manipular por las emociones internas que la consumían, se enfocaron en ellos, cada vez, más contiguos a su persona.

Marinette quería irse, dejar las cosas como se le matizaban en ese preciso instante, y muy probablemente, ya no mirar atrás. O al menos intentarlo. Tal vez de esa manera, el dolor sea menos sofocante. Eso habría hecho y pensado su antiguo yo, sin cavilaciones. Ahora, aunque enserio no le hacia gracia permanecer allí, sabia en el fondo que necesitaba hacerlo. Cerciorarse de nuevo, de algo que era innegable. Masoquismo, aquel circulo vicioso que la estaba doblegando, tan de repente. Pero a la vez, tan ansiado. Porque a pesar de lo acontecido, rezaba por el hecho de que ese joven no fuera Adrien. Si, sus articulaciones reaccionaron primero que ella. Se dieron cuenta de lo que en realidad deseaba, lo que con sinceridad anhelaba su corazón. Desconfiar de él precipitadamente, solo la dañaría más.

Estando a tres metros de separación con el dúo de individuos, se paró. Su cuerpo se puso rígido de improviso, como esperando lo peor. Añadiendo las palpitaciones fuertes, bajo su pecho. Los nervios la invadieron cruelmente. Vio entonces que él cubría los ojos de la chica, al menos eso se imaginó desde su ángulo, ya que le daban la espalda. Con los dedos tiritando, inicio la llamada hacia el modelo. Apego el móvil a su oreja, temerosa de que no contestara y al mismo tiempo, esperanzada de escuchar su voz por el artilugio. Cerro los parpados en un arrebato de pánico.

_«Adrien te lo ruego, toma la llamada… por favor»_

Paso medio segundo, y la melodía ya conocida, surgió de la vestimenta que acarreaba el sujeto, plantado ante la Dupain. De pronto toda la poca fe, que estaba queriendo mantener en su alma, se esfumo. Y no por haber confirmado su horrible hipótesis. Aquello solo fue el comienzo de su caída depresiva. Lo ocurrido después fue el detonante que ya no soporto su estado anímico. Sencillamente no pudo retenerlo más, luego de alcanzar a oír tales palabras de los labios del que supuestamente, iba siendo su pareja todos esos años. Porque sí, era su inconfundible voz. Logro reconocerla a los segundos de que hablara.

⸺Vamos amor, no seas tan tímida.⸺ el tono que uso, resulto tan descaradamente suave, casi tanto como la indiferencia que mostraba para con su celular, al no atender la llamada.

Esta vez, la muchacha no se contuvo; y un nudo, irremediablemente, broto en su garganta. Percibió un dolor agudo a la altura de su corazón. Sin mencionar que las lágrimas empezaban a acumularse, seguramente, tornando su vista borrosa. Pero, aun así, no derramo ninguna. Apretó los dientes con el fin de no soltar algún sollozo. ¿Por qué le tenía que suceder eso? ¿Por qué, cuando recién regresaba de oriente?

_«Cómo pude ser tan ingenua de creer, que una relación a larga distancia con el hijo de Gabriel Agreste, funcionara siquiera.», «Es obvio que nunca terminaríamos bien.»_

Sin embargo, algo la impulsaba a querer verle la cara contra todo pronóstico. Quizás fuera el masoquismo latente en ella, que la incitaba a sufrir más de lo que estaba queriendo ocultar. O simplemente buscaba enfrentarse a él y pedirle explicaciones de su engaño. No lo sabía. Pero pudo atisbar en como las lágrimas se adherían a sus mejillas, en un constante desprendimiento. Esto después de poseer los ojos cerrados, y querer abrirlos repentinamente. Era una sensación oprimente, que solo le sumaba a su creciente agonía. Trato de apartar las gotas saladas que recorrían su rostro, utilizando el dorso de la mano que no sostenía nada. Las limpio lo más rápido que pudo, antes de decidirse por completo en pronunciarse con el joven de ojos verdes.

Respiro hondo, enfundándose valor para realizar lo que tenía en mente. Separo los labios, haciendo lo posible por no emitir nada que evidenciara su mal. Debía nombrarlo, pero sin llamar la atención de las personas a su alrededor. Decirle Adrien no revelaría su identidad de ser un Agreste ¿Verdad? No estaba segura. Pero lo que menos quería en esos momentos era provocar un gran escándalo. La gente que asistía a ese restaurante, sin duda se mostraba acaudalada. ¿Cómo sabia ella, que esas personas no conocían al primogénito de Gabriel? Tal vez se estaba comportando paranoica con un apelativo que podría tener cualquier habitante en París. Solo no debía mencionar su apellido, y todo resultaría bien.

Con el corazón trémulo, pronuncio algo que no era lo que se esperaba. Chat Noir había dicho. Por unos segundos se quedó en blanco, intentando descubrir el por qué se vio articulando esas palabras. Entonces, como si algo se encendiera en su memoria, recordó una conversación anterior con el muchacho rubio. Éste le había anticipado que cuando se encontraran en el restaurante, ella se refiriese a él con ese apodo tan particular. La verdad es que Marinette lo había olvidado, por eso su debate interno de cómo llamarle. Y al parecer tomo consciencia de ese detalle, cuando abrió la boca. Enserio no deseaba citarlo como Adrien.

El modelo sintió que todo su ser se paralizaba por escuchar esa voz. Comenzó a sudar frio. ¿Qué significaba eso? No entendía. Supuestamente, la franco-china se encontraba con las manos de él, tapando su vista. ¿Acaso confundió a su novia con alguien más?

El miedo lo acecho sin miramientos. Sopeso lo acontecido con la chica que tenia acorralada. Cada faceta que vivió desde que se acercó a ella. Los rechazos e intentos por convencerle de que no era, quien él aseguraba que era. Todo cobro forma en su cerebro, sintiéndose un estúpido. Rompió el contacto con esa intrusa, y bajo los brazos al tiempo que retrocedía. Aquello parecía una pesadilla. Debía serlo, pues no lograba comprender todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, justo el día en que había decidido, seria especial para Marinette y él.

No quería voltear. Estaba aterrado. Ver la expresión de enfado, o peor aún, de tristeza en el rostro de la muchacha, lo destruiría en su totalidad. Su perdición estaba cerca, y no podría evitarla. Pero se estaba comportando como un cobarde al no dar la cara. Además, fue una confusión ¿cierto?; no fue verdaderamente su culpa, solo la estuvo esperando.

_«Mentiroso, a quién quieres engañar. Sabes que eres responsable de tus actos.» «Si hubieras querido confirmar su identidad desde el principio, tan solo debiste de cerciorarte al hacer virar la cara de la chica. Pero como un iluso, diste por sentado que esa extraña era ella.»_

A los ojos de la de mirada cielo, el chico la engañaba con otra mujer. El rubio lo sabía. Toda la situación, la manera en que se apreció junto a la desconocida, se prestaban para ello. Y no sabía qué hacer. Si trataba de explicarle como fueron las cosas realmente, dudaba que le creyera. Pero si de milagro llegaba a suceder, estaba el problema de haberla confundido por otra persona. Aquello la heriría y molestaría, de igual modo. Adrien no tenía opciones porque en cada una de ellas, la euroasiática saldría inevitablemente afectada. Rindiéndose al destino, del cual fue perpetrador, se dio vuelta.

Sus esmeraldas se cruzaron directamente con los zafiros de la fémina, sintiéndose fatal, al distinguir un tono rojizo en ellos. Marinette había llorado por su tontería cometida. No se perdonaría. Jamás lo haría. Quiso hablar, decirle lo que propicio tal escena, que sin duda contemplo momentos antes. Ya que tampoco podía eludir la situación y mucho menos esconderse. Cómo seria capaz, si ella se posicionaba a unos cuantos pasos de su persona.

Y entonces, cuando estuvo más que decidido a hacerse escuchar, se percato de que sus labios no podían separarse; parecían pegados entre sí. También se sintió incapaz de mover el cuerpo.

De repente vio como la chica avanzaba hacia él, y al estar lo suficientemente cerca, se frenó, estirando el brazo hacia su pecho. Los dedos de su mano rosaron la vestimenta del modelo. Adrien sintió su corazón latir desbocado cuando el delicado tacto de Marinette adquirió una leve presión. Se puso más nervioso que antes y comenzó a sudar copiosamente, sin control alguno.

Ella recorrió la parte baja de su pectoral, tanteándolo hasta encontrar la abertura del cierre en el abrigo. Lo abrió un poco, dejando a la vista una camiseta negra, así obtendría una mejor incursión, Seguidamente su palma penetro la primera prenda. Adentro, lo sacudió unos segundos, antes de hallar el bolsillo interno. No vacilo cuando extrajo el aparato y luego lo expuso ante la vigilancia del varón.

El Agreste abrió los ojos de par en par, después de detectar su teléfono en poder de la ojizarca. Solo ahí, volvió a tener conciencia de la llamada que seguía en curso; pues, la canción del rey del pop llego a sus oídos, tan inopinadamente como se hubo ido momentos atrás. La línea de comunicación aún no se cortaba, eso quería decir que no paso tanto tiempo desde que quisieron contactarle por última vez. Pero al chico le pareció una eternidad. En eso noto a la azabache levantar el rostro para mirarlo.

⸻ Al fin di contigo, Chat. ⸺hablo en un tono neutral, a pesar de que su expresión delataba una inmensa tristeza.

La euroasiática aparto su móvil de la oreja, y espero un momento antes de alzarlo junto con el de Adrien. Le mostro la pantalla de ambos artilugios, en estos se podían ver los intentos de conexión. El aludido palideció cuando examino el contacto de la Dupain en su propio celular, que intentaba enlazarse con su número. De inmediato sus iris se desplazaron al dispositivo de la joven. El brillo de sus ojos termino de apagarse tras descubrir su fotografía en la pantalla. Quiso morirse, desaparecer o que la tierra se abriera y lo tragara. En realidad, la persona que había intentado contactarlo tan tercamente en todo ese tiempo, resulto ser ella; y no su compañero, como supuso en un principio.

«_Soy un verdadero inepto»_

De pronto sintió unos movimientos a sus espaldas, justo cuando la llamada termino, y luego pasos apresurados que se alejaban. El rubio imagino que se trataba de la misma joven, aquella que, por error había asustado. Era comprensible, se comporto muy osado con ella. No debió actuar así. Otro sentimiento de culpa se instalo en su interior, sumándose a los que ya tenía acumulados.

Sin embargo, continúo mirando a la de ascendencia asiática, esperando alguna reacción de su parte, en consecuencia, de escuchar la huida de esa otra muchacha. No era que deseara verla estallar en celos, pero si no sucedía nada, lo advertiría como un hecho mucho mas preocupante. Para su desgracia, Marinette solo se limitó a observarlo, sin apartar en ningún instante la mirada de su faz, que era adornada por unos lentes oscuros y barba falsa. La fémina enserio parecía ignorante de lo acontecido momentos antes. El chico no sabía qué hacer.

⸺ ¿No dirás nada? -esta vez su voz la traiciono.

El tono quebrado y decadente fue inocultable ante los oídos del blondo. Adrien se sintió desfallecer. De verdad quería consolarla y abrasarla, decirle que todo fue un mal entendido y que la amaba enteramente. Pero todo él, seguía de piedra. Lo único de lo que era capaz, ya lo ejercía. Seguir respirando.

Transcurrieron segundos y minutos, pero todo siguió igual. El hombre no hablaría y la chica lo sabía. Eso le termino de desgarrar sus sentimientos. Porque ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo de excusarse, simplemente lo aceptaba. Reconocía su engaño hacia ella. Eso enojo a Marinette, la frustro y más que nada la dejo en extremo vulnerable. Ahí fue donde internamente todo se desmorono, no pudiendo sostener el daño acumulado. La congoja invadió cada espacio de fortaleza. Las gotas saladas se deslizaron por sus pómulos de manera incesante y su garganta comenzó a quemar por el nudo en su garganta, que se hizo más grande. Sin embargo, no importaba, ya no interesaba que Adrien pudiera verla. De cualquier modo, su trato ya se había ido al demonio.

-Entiendo…, tú silencio lo dice… todo. - el timbre de la azabache al pronunciar esas palabras, tembló, obviamente.

La fémina como sea quiso decir esas últimas palabras, pero no espero culminar con un sollozo. Aun así, eligió ignorarlo, apresurándose hacia las escaleras, no sin antes, regresarle su celular. Ella se lo dio en su mano; de hecho, tuvo que agarrarle de la muñeca para depositar el artilugio, esto porque Adrien no reaccionaba.

No deseaba escuchar nada de lo que su contrario pudiera decirle después de procesar el diálogo que ésta había articulado deliberadamente. Y no era porque anhelara que se sintiera culpable, más bien el propósito fue que la muchacha se quitara, aunque sea, un poco de ese dolor instalado en su corazón, eso sí actuaba con madurez y afrontaba el problema de dicha manera. Con todo no resulto, y en realidad la situación se le presento como si estuviera tratando de huir. Sus pasos fueron torpes, pero al final pudo alejarse de él. Cuando llegaba al primer peldaño de las escaleras sintió que la tiraban del brazo derecho, ocasionando que frenara su andar y a la vez volteara.

Los ojos vidriosos de la muchacha se fijaron en él, obligatoriamente. Y Adrien pudo ver un destello de rabia en esos iris azul cielo. Debía hacer algo, antes de que la situación entre ambos empeorara, pero apenas le fue posible moverse, ni siquiera se sentía seguro de poder emitir palabra frente a ella. Temía quedarse callado nuevamente. De repente vio a la chica agitar su brazo bruscamente, para así soltarse de su agarre. Acción que sin duda sorprendió al joven. Marinette se zafo y luego le lanzo una mirada furibunda.

⸺ Mari…-pudo decir el modelo débilmente.

Pero la de rasgos franco-orientales le dio la espalda, desconociéndolo. Ella pronto desapareció de su campo de visión. El rubio se sintió completamente abatido y destruido. Su corazón se oprimía y la respiración se le iba. El pánico se apodero rápido de su ser. Una situación que nunca había imaginado posible, ahora era retratada vilmente ante sus ojos. No quería que fuera cierto. Pero ya era un hecho. Había perdido a la mujer de su vida por un mal entendido, una estúpida situación; sin embargo, él fue más estúpido al no saber manejarla. Quedarse callado arruino las cosas.

⸺ Marinette…, Mari…. Por favor… no te vayas⸺ susurro con la voz entre cortada⸺. No…no te alejes de mi lado, por favor…

Las lágrimas cubrían sus pómulos copiosamente, mientras sollozaba.

Nathalie miro el reloj de pared con el ceño fruncido, las manecillas marcaban las 8:30 am y Adrien no aparecía para desayunar. En ámbitos laborales. la hora indicada se traducía como algo imperdonable; difícil de tolerar por las personas que trabajaban en una empresa. Afortunadamente, el joven modelo estaba exento de dichas responsabilidades. No necesitaba asistir a las oficinas de Gabriel's, a pesar de ser el único hijo del dueño.

Por el contrario, la presencia de la mujer de gafas, era de suma importancia en la compañía. Si faltaba o llegaba tarde a las instalaciones, su jefe no le perdonaría. Antes no era prescindible que fuera porque se manejaba como la institutriz del rubio; y los pendientes con la empresa, las realizaba por la noche. Ahora todo se pintaba distinto, el niño que cuido en su momento había crecido y se había vuelto un hombre. Pero eso no impedía que veces se comportara como un adolescente, justo como esa mañana.

La mujer tenía una reunión en menos de cuarenta minutos, aun así, no podía irse de la mansión hasta que le entregara su agenda al señorito durmiente. Harta de esperar, se apresuro en subir por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso. Luego dirigió sus pasos a la habitación del muchacho. Golpeo un par de veces la puerta y aguardo un rato, sin embargo, el tiempo transcurrió sin ningún cambio. Él no abría.

Ella bufo, no consentiría esa actitud por parte de Adrien. Ya no era un chiquillo, además estaba a meses de casarse, debía actuar como su edad mandaba. Giro la perilla y empujo la puerta. Entro a la recamara y cruzo la sala, llegando rápidamente a la cama del Agreste. Éste se encontraba hecho un ovillo, removiéndose y soltando palabras sin sentido. El edredón se encontraba esparcido por el suelo y parte de la colcha. Nathalie lo alzo, situándolo a un lado. Camino hasta estar cara al chico, fue entonces que vio las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas. Aquello la dejo perpleja. Aunque los parpados del rubio seguían unidos, su semblante mostraba dolor. Y los murmullos que pronunciaba no ayudaban.

⸺ Adrien…-la secretaria se preocupó⸺ Adrien despierta.

Comenzó a moverlo para que reaccionara. Pero no funciono, en su lugar, provoco que los susurros del blondo se hicieran más audibles. La de cabello oscuro entorno los ojos al escuchar lo que su protegido articulaba.

⸺ ¡Adrien!⸺ esta vez se exalto sin poder contenerse ⸺. ¡Levántate ahora!

El aludió salto del lecho sobrecogido. Aún estaba adormilado y desorientado, pero eso no impidió que corriera hacia la puerta tan de repente. La de expresión seria fue tras su persona casi al instante. Lo alcanzo en medio de la sala de estar, cerca al futbolito y los sofás. Lo sujetaba del brazo, mientras el modelo intentaba llegar a la entrada del lugar.

⸺ Espera, tranquilízate.

⸺ Tengo que ir…⸺ el de hebras doradas tenia sus emociones a flor de piel, por lo que no se dio cuenta de su realidad⸺ Debo hablar con ella… Marinette no puede abandonarme…

⸺ Pero que estás diciendo, Adrien. Ella no haría eso.

El nombrado detuvo gradualmente su forcejeo hasta quedarse finalmente quieto. La estancia se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos, lapso que demoro en ladear el rostro hacia Nathalie. Sus esmeraldas se enfocaron en la expresión cautelosa de ésta.

⸺ Fue un sueño ¿Verdad? ⸺el chico parecía temeroso.

Su contraria asintió en un movimiento de cabeza, a la par que deshacía su agarre. El Agreste se dejó caer en el suelo con las piernas temblándole. Su corazón todavía palpitaba fuertemente, pero su alma volvía a estar en paz. Todo lo que vivió fue una pesadilla, agradecía eso. Pero no negaba que lo que soñó al principio si fue real. Sobre todo, cuando llego al restaurante y lo condujeron al nivel superior para guiarlo a su mesa, la diferencia era que Marinette, sí lo había estado esperando en uno de los asientos, mientras leía algo de la carta. Pero de eso ya habían pasado cuatro años. No entendía por qué evoco ese día, y encima con una distorsión fatal. La idea de que Morfeo lo odiara, se instaló rápidamente en su mente.

Con todo, se sintió alegre, pues, la franco-asiática en realidad no estaba enojada con él, no podía estarlo, ya que el malentendido nunca paso.


End file.
